The present invention arises from the present applicant's past experiences as a tenant needing to have extensive wall storage for books, files, CDs and a wealth of other articles but being unable to obtain permission to erect wall-anchored shelving or have the landlord upgrade the facilities. The only options available to him thus comprised low height/wide-based space-devouring free-standing book cases and shelving furniture designs, none of which adequately meet the need for slim profile, tall multiple shelf storage. A further problem for tenants when dealing with flat-pack furniture is that they generally do not have their own set of tools and thus would need to acquire tools, such as at least a set of screwdrivers, in order to assemble the average flat-pack furniture kit.
Accordingly it is an object of the present application to provide shelving that is simple to erect and install, suitably without need for tools and without drilling damage to the wall but which can be tall, yet stable, to allow for many shelves and house large numbers of books, files and other articles.